


Hello Brother

by Queen_OT_Clouds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Fluffly as shit, I got cavities jesus this is fluffly, I had to go to the dentist after writing this, Infinity War spoilers, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), This is the happiest bullshit I've ever written, Tumblr Prompt, You Have Been Warned, help I cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OT_Clouds/pseuds/Queen_OT_Clouds
Summary: A fix-it to the ending of Infinity War.





	Hello Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. 
> 
> Prompt from @spam-monster on Tumblr
> 
> Tumblr: @queen-ot-clouds
> 
> THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM INFINITY WAR IN THIS. DONT YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS ABOUT NOT WARNING YOU. IT WAS IN THE TAGS AND ITS HERE. DONT TELL ME I DIDNT WARN YOU.
> 
> ALSO THE THORKI IS PLATONIC. READ THE FUCKING TAGS ASSHOLE.
> 
> ....Anyway,
> 
> ENJOY!

Thor watched the happy faces of his friends in silence. Steve had taken Bucky into his arms and was sobbing wretchedly, pressing kisses all over his face. Tony held Peter close was stroking his hair like a parent would to comfort their child. Peter was clinging onto Tony’s jacket and sobbing into his neck. The entire experience was too much for him. Okoye had T’Challa in a tight hug that seemed to be crushing his bones. She was speaking in fast Afrikaans, most likely berating him for dying right in front of her. The sweet rabbit was hugging Groot’s head, crying on the tree-like creature and making leaves sprout from where the tears landed. Peter Quill, or Star Lord as he wished to be called, had his green lover, Gamora, in his arms and was kissing her with a fierce passion that few had experienced before. The other Avengers were all in states of shock, joy or confusion. 

Thor smiled slightly at the human’s interactions and thought about his own lost loved one that he knew would not be coming back. He look away and sigh, tossing Stormbreaker in the air and catching her to keep himself busy. He bit his lip and tried to keep the tears that threatened to spill at bay. No, he could not cry in front of the mortals. He was a King and a god, damnit!

The sound of Tony’s blaster revving up had Thor focusing back on the Avengers. They all had taken defensive positions against something behind him. Suddenly, pain flared at the back of his head and the God of Thunder wheeled around, raising Stormbreaker to his assailant, but he soon dropped the weapon and was rushing forwards, tears streaming down his face. Because Loki was standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face. Sweet, adorable, mischievous Loki. His dear and beloved brother stood right there in front of him. Whole, breathing and  _ alive _ .

With the tears blurring Thor’s eyes, he didn’t notice the way that Loki’s form shimmered slightly before returning to normal. “LOKI!” He cried as he went to wrap his arms around the only person left in his life. What he wasn’t expecting was to phase through. Thor stumbled and turned around in enough time to watch his brother’s form faded out of existence. Panic seized his heart and made it stop in his chest.  _ An illusion _ . Who was cruel enough to make a fake of his brother? To extract this emotional response from him? 

Thor felt anger begin to boil in his stomach and vowed to kill the person who played such a trick on him. Suddenly the sound of laughter drew his attention away. The sound of  _ familiar _ laughter. And Loki was there, leaning against an abandoned taxi and laughing like he just witnessed the most hilarious  thing in the world.

Thor wouldn’t be fooled this time. He picked up a small piece of stone and chucked it a Loki’s head, not hard enough to hurt, but with enough pressure to get the man’s attention. 

When the stone hit Loki’s head, the god stopped laughing and looked over at Thor like he had just done the most inconceivable thing in the universe. Thor was immediately in front of him, wrapping the God of Mischief in his arms. Feeling Loki’s warmth and his breath on his neck and is soft hair and his hands on his chest and just everything. When Thanos had killed his brother, he had taken everything from him, even his heart. Now everything was back in the form of Loki, holding out his heart to him on a silver platter. 

“I can’t believe you still fall for that brother.” Loki laughed against his neck, attempting to wrap his arms around Thor, but failing to lock them at the god’s back. The sound of Loki’s voice made the waterworks really start to flow. 

Thor’s tears soaked into his beard and feel into Loki’s hair causing him to whine. “Brother, you’re getting my hair wet.”

“Shut up.” Thor said, tightening his arms before loosening them enough to Loki in the face. Loki looked up at his brother, mirth dancing in his green eyes and more tears started to stream down Thor’s face. His brother was here. In his arms. Smiling up at him like he had hung the stars and moons in the night sky.

“Did you mourn me?” Loki said, smirking for the… what is this?  _ Third time _ in his life.

“I thought I told you to shut up.” Thor chuckled, refusing to wipe away the tears lest if he let go Loki was disappear once again. 

“What happened to your eyepatch, brother? Whose eye is that?” Loki frowned up at the yellow eye that rested in Thor’s right socket. 

“He gave it to me.” Thor gestured Rocket standing on Groot’s head, gun lowered slightly to the ground but still defensive. 

Loki whipped around and gave him the a disappointed look so similar to Frigga’s own that Thor wondered if he was holding his mother in his arms instead of his adopted brother. “You let a raccoon give you a fake eye? Do you have any idea where that thing has been?”

“Of course not, but I trust him. And that is a rabbit.”

“Thor no. That is a raccoon.”

“I’m pretty sure he is a rabbit.”

“Racoon.”

“Rabbit.”

“Do you even know what a rabbit looks like?”

“Nope.”

Loki’s full-bellied laughter made something warm settle in Thor’s chest. Norns, he missed this. “What am I going to do with you?”

Thor pretended to think for a minute even though he had the answer to the question on the tip of his tongue. “How about not dying for a  _ fourth _ time, for starters?” 

Thor smiled as Loki laughed again and said, “Deal.” 

After staring at each other for a good five minutes, Loki’s smile turned fond. “I told you the sun would shine on us again, brother. And look at where we are.”

Thor gave him a watery smile and  leaned in and placed a kiss on Loki’s brow. He felt him tense up under him, but he could care less and rested his head atop Loki’s. “You are correct brother.” 

Thor mouthed “It’s okay.” to the avengers that were still watching them and startled when he felt Loki go up on his toes and kiss his cheek. When they were children, Thor would kiss Loki’s brow, the latter would reciprocate the affection with a kiss to Thor’s cheek. When they became teenagers, the affections stopped as they went on their separate ways and grew distant. But, feeling Loki’s lips on his cheek evoked emotion that could not be stopped. 

“STOP CRYING!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that.


End file.
